Akashi sensei sadisuto
by Yoru05
Summary: Akashi professeur de lycée sadique, reçoit un nouvel élève. Mais il ne se doute pas que son arriver va faire basculer sa carrière d'enseignant. Akashi x Furihata, yaoi et lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le professeur sadique a un nouvel élève

Les pétales de cerisier, la légère brise au vent, les oiseaux qui chantent, l'odeur parfumé des fleurs... Tout cela nous fait penser qu'à une chose : le printemps. La saison que tout les lycéens attendent, ou presque puisque, qui dit printemps, dit, reprise des cours. Surtout quand on a un professeur qui a un caractère bien à lui, sadique et méchant. Au lycée, il enseigne la littérature, son nom : Akashi Seijuro. Les élèves se tiennent toujours à carreaux, au risque de passer aux ciseaux, vu que sensei est vraiment sadique et adore être méchant avec ses élèves - C'est pour vous dire à quel point c'est important de le souligner - Mais, cependant un nouvel élève va intégrer la classe, et cette arrivée va faire changer quelque peu cet enseignant spécial.

Début des cours, les élèves rentrent tous dans la salle de classe, Akashi fait l'appel, mais il semblerait qu'il y ai un absent.

Le nouveau n'est toujours pas arrivé.

Il se demandait, quelle bonne punition allait-il lui donner. Il songea à cette question tout en passant dans les rangs, regardant les cahiers de ses élèves. Quand il s'aperçut, que l'un d'eux n'avait pas fait son travail.

« _Où est l'exercice ? demanda sensei.

_J-j'ai oublié de le faire … Tous ses camarades le regardaient avec un air de stupeur. En effet, tous ceux qui n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs, avaient reçu une sanction digne de ce nom. L'enseignant sadique, planta d'un geste vif, son ciseau fétiche aux lames pointues, dans la table en regardant son élève avec son habituel sourire narquois.

_La prochaine fois tu n'oublieras pas ?

_N-non ! Non ! Je n'oublierai pas !

_Bien. »

Il retira ses ciseaux, continua son inspection des cahiers et revint à son bureau pour faire son cours. À peine il eu commencé son cours que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un mignon lycéen brun avait ouvert la porte. Il était habillé d'un pull trop grand qui cachait ses mains, d'un jean moulant montrant les belles formes de ses jambes. Dans ses bras il portait des cahiers qui l'encombrait un peu et il était également légèrement ébouriffé, la tête baissée, il était essoufflé. C'était lui, celui que tout le monde attendait. Le professeur le contempla un moment, puis décida à parler.

« _Tu es le nouveau ?

_O-oui, excusez moi pour le retard !

_Ton nom ?

_Furihata Kouki.

_Pouvez vous relevez votre tête ?

_Oui »

Le timide la releva. Portant des lunettes qui le rendait irrésistible, il avait son regard innocent, qui pourrait troubler quiconque le regardait. Akashi lui sourit. Ce sourire qu'il afficha personne ne l'avait encore vu, c'était un sourire mélangé de tendresse et de compassion. Lui faisant signe d'aller se rasseoir, il continua son cours dans la même humeur. Les élèves, choqués, suivirent le cours comme si de rien n'était. Et ce n'était sûrement pas, la dernière chose qui allait les surprendre. Loin de là.

...

C'est le premier fanfiction que je réalise. Alors si vous voulez me donnez des conseils sur mon travail ou si j'ai fait des fautes (on ne sait jamais ^^') je vous écouterez les oreilles grandes ouvertes. En tout cas, à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Étourderies

Pendant le cours, Akashi passa dans les rangs, afin de vérifier si ses élèves faisaient bien leur exercice, qu'il venait de donner. Il s'aperçut que un de ses élèves n'avaient pas son cahier. Il s'approcha de lui, ce dernier se mit à trembler de peur. Furihata, qui était à côté, ne comprenais pas la réaction de son camarade, étant arrivé en retard il n'avait pas vu la scène, qui s'était passé pour un exercice non fait.

« _Tu n'as pas ton cahier ?

_Euh.. non e-excusez moi... Il trembla, comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'enseignant le fusilla du regard.

_Tu n'oublieras pas la prochaine fois, n'est-ce pas ?

_O-oui ! Son voisin, le brun à lunettes, commença à craindre son professeur, surtout quand il vit que ce dernier a remarqué, qu'il a fait la même faute que son camarade.

_ Tu ne l'as pas toi non plus ?

_Non... Excusez moi... Il baissa la tête. Akashi lui adressa un tendre sourire, le même doux et affectueux sourire qui lui avait adresser à son arrivée. Ce qui fit calmer le brun qui releva la tête.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

_HEEEEEEE ?! Toute la classe s'était exclamer à l'unisson, par l'incompréhension de ce qui se passait. Sensei ? Pardonner un élève d'avoir oublier quelque chose ? Personne n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Un des camarades de classe rétorqua.

_Mais monsieur, pourquoi vous-. Il se fit interrompre par le regard glaciale et paralysant du professeur qui sortit son instrument de torture préféré.

_Qui veut être le prochain à passer aux ciseaux ?

_Gloups... La classe se tut. Un silence de mort s'installa, mais l'instituteur le rompit.

_Donc maintenant travailler. » Les élèves reprirent leur travaille.

Fin des cours de la matinée, pause déjeuner. Tout le monde était parti de la classe sauf deux : Furihata et Akashi. Le sadique mangeait tranquillement son bento* pendant que le timide lisait. Il avait faim, mais avait oublier de prendre son repas. Son ventre gargouilla et voir son professeur manger lui donner mal au ventre. C'est alors que l'homme aux cheveux rouges lui donna la moitié de son bento. Le brun hésita un moment, puis mangea en remerciant ce dernier. Sensei le contempla, attendri par son visage si fin, ses cheveux si soyeux, rien qu'à le regarder il avait envie de s'enivrer ; de sentir son odeur, le contacte de sa peau sur la sienne, son regard plonger dans le sien. À cet instant, il le désirait vraiment. Mais pourquoi le désirait-il autant ? Furihata n'était pourtant qu'un lycéen banale comme tous les autres, mis à part le fait qu'il était mignon à croquer. Mais il fut arracher de ses pensées, car son élève avait fini de manger et les cours allaient reprendre.

La classe rentra dans la salle, le cour commença. Un peu plus tard, le professeur demanda si quelqu'un voulait venir au tableau pour corriger l'exercice. Se fut le mignon brun qui se leva, il traversa les rangs, mais trébucha et tomba par terre sur les fesses. Ses camarades rirent et Akashi regard d'un air amusé le jeune homme qui était tombé. Il était embarrassé, gêné et ne savais pas quoi faire alors qu'il resta au sol. Il décida donc de se relever, alla corriger l'exercice en vitesse et revint à sa place. Rouge de honte, dès son premier jour d'arrivé. Les élèves se calmèrent et le cours reprit.

Le soir tomba annonçant la fin des cours. Tous repartir chez eux. Le jeune brun partit, mais fut interpellé par son professeur.

« _Tu as oublier ton sac, lui dit Akashi amusé.

_Ah o-oui ! Il reprit son sac et en sortant de la salle adressa un sourire à l'enseignant.

_À demain sensei » et il partit, laissant son instituteur à sa rêverie.

…...

* Le bentō est un terme japonais désignant le repas rapide ou casse-croûte, contenu dans un coffret pris hors de la maison, mais aussi un plat unique japonais extrêmement populaire au Japon.

...

Voilà enfin terminer ! On peut dire qu ce chapitre est un petit résumé de mes moments de plane XD. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, alors à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Ps : désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes si il y en a ^^'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Moqueries

Le lendemain, Furihata allait en cours, comme à son habitude. Il entra dans la salle, tout le monde regardait. Ce qui se passait, il ne le savait pas. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait ayant attirer autant l'attention, à part ses nombreuses étourderies d'hier. Tout se camarade le regardait, il se sentit mal, gêné comme si que l'air sur lui pesait très lourd, tellement lourd qu'il cru qu'il allait tombé. Il s'assit et s'installa.

Akashi entra et commença son cours. Voyant que son brun ne comprenait pas vraiment, il alla le voir et lui expliqua. Kouki essayait de comprendre ce que disait son professeur, mais il n'arrivait pas. Il était comme absorbé par le doux visage de son professeur et de ses magnifiques yeux verrons. Sensei voyant que son élève n'écoutait plus vraiment le rappela à l'ordre, ce qui tira ce dernier de sa rêverie. Il rougit. Il était tellement concentrer à le contempler, qu'il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il disait. Essayant de détourné ce si beaux visage du sien , il regarda son cahier essayant de se concentrer.

Le professeur aux yeux vairons continua son cour. Lorsqu'il demanda à son chouchou de lire, écoutant ainsi sa belle voix, mais le regardait normalement. Les élèves qui sentait que leur instituteur accordait plus d'attention à ce dernier qu'au rest de la classe, ils le fusillèrent du regard. Ce qui rendait la lecture difficile au brun. La sonnerie retentit, délivrant le timide. Tout le monde sortit, Akashi resta dans la salle.

Furihata quand à lui sortit, mais à peine il franchit la porte qu'un groupe de camarade le pris par le bras et l'amena derrière le bâtiments.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_On en a marre que tu sois le chouchou !

_Oui, il y en a toujours que pour toi !

_Et nous à chaque fois on se prend tout !

_Alors explique toi ! Pourquoi il te traite différemment ?! Le jeune lycéen rougit légèrement et répondit en bégayant.

_Je-je ne sais pas...

_Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! L'élève le plaqua violemment au mur. Ordure ! » Il le lança par terre. Le jeune lycéen voulut se relever, mais à peine il s'appuya sur ses coudes, que l'un des élèves lu mit un coup de pied au ventre férocement. Il ne put ce relever. Ses camarades de classe continuèrent à jouer ainsi avec lui, jusqu'à ce qui s'en lassèrent et partirent, déçu que leur victime n'ait pas tenu plus longtemps.

Après la pause de midi, les cours reprirent. Pendant le cours l'instituteur regarda Furihata inquiet, il était amoché et égratigné, couvert de blessures. Sa tête était baissée. Le brun se sentit mal, encore plus mal que ce matin par les regards qui pesaient sur lui et cette fois encore il devait les supporter, il aurait voulu quitter la salle, ne plus entendre les mess-basse planait sur lui, le faisant souffrir.

C'était douloureux, insupportable.

La fin des cours arriva et les élèves partirent tous. Maintenant, ils étaient seul tout les deux. Pendant que sensei allait voir son élève qui avait une tête à faire pleurer.

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

_Non, rien... Akashi s'avança vers lui.

_Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je t'écouterais.

_Non, ça vas aller...

_Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part, je serais là pour t'écouter.

_Hm... Aligato Sensei... Et il partit de la salle laissant son professeur derrière lui, toujours aussi inquiet. La fenêtre, il la regarda, songeant à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, pour lui remonter le moral, revoir son sourire si tendre qu'il commençait à connaître et à apprécier, ses étourderies quelque peu comique. Il voulait tant revoir toutes ses émotions sur le visages de son élève. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça... Tiens ! C'est la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour quelqu'un et encore moins pour un de ses élèves, alors qu'il adorait tant les martyriser (d'où son coté sadique XD). Il se surprit lui même et finit par se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, toujours regardant la fenêtre, où maintenant il ressentait de l'incompréhension, il était perplexe et un peu perdu.

…...

Donc voilà je modifier ce chapitre 3, même si il devient plus triste, cette fois seras la bonne (j'espère XD) donc on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre que j'ai pas encore d'idée donc faudra attendre sumimasen^^'. J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plu, laissez des reviews pour voir si les modifications sont bonnes et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes (Non, je ne m'arrêterai pas de m'excuser XD) et à bientôt^^.


	4. Chapter 4 partie 1

_Cette fois-ci, pour ce chapitre, le point de vue ne seras pas omniscient/externe, mais interne : donc vue par Akashi Seijuro. Pour avoir plus d'imagination et aussi un point de vue de chaque personnage. J'espère que cela vous plaira pas et amusez vous ^^._

Chapitre 4

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mercredi. Je repense à la veille où Furihata est partit de la salle avec un air abattu. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Je n'ai pas arrêter d'y penser toute la nuit. Ça me perturbait tellement que je n'ai pas pu dormir et ce n'est pas normal, je ne suis pas du genre à m'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un... Alors pourquoi je me prends la tête ? Dés le matin qui puisse être. Je suis en route pour le lycée et je rêvasse, décidément rien ne tourne rond aujourd'hui.

En rentrant dans le lycée, j'aperçois au loin mon cher élève...Attendez. J'ai dis ''mon cher''... Il faut vraiment que je me repose, mais je le voit se faire entraîner derrière le bâtiments. Un surveillant va sûrement s'occuper de ça mais dans le doute... Je les suis discrètement sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Un des élèves donnent un coup à mon élève, il relève son bras, j'interviens immédiatement en attrapant son bras. Il se retourne vers moi et me dévisage d'un regard noir.

« _Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demandais-je.

_Non merci on s'en passeras.

_Que je ne vous reprend plus à lui tourner autour.

_Oui, oui...

_Et allez tous de suite dans le bureau du principal, je vous rejoindrez. »

Un surveillant qui passait par là vint nous voir, je lui expliqua ce qui c'est passé et il les amena dans le bureau. Me laissant seul avec Kouki.

Je me tourna maintenant vers mon mignon à lunettes, ''mon mignon à...'' je manque vraiment de sommeil... Même si je dois avouer que ce n'est pas faux, avec sa belle peau aussi laiteuse que la mienne,son corps charmant, ses cheveux si magnifique et soyeux, son visage fin et radieux, ses yeux brillant au soleil. Il est tellement séduisant. Et voilà que je me me retrouve sous son charme. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi aujourd'hui ? Depuis que je suis intervenu, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Il m'inquiète beaucoup.

« _Ça va ?

_Hm... Je regarde ses blessures, il en a des anciennes et des récentes.

_Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

_Non, c'est bon ça va aller...

_Kouki ! Regarde toi, tu es blessé. »

Le simple fait que je prononça son nom, le fit rougir. C'est si mignon. Je le conduit à l'infirmerie. Il ne résiste pas.

Arrivé là-bas, un silence régnait. Il n'y avait personne. Furihata s'assit sur le lit et vu qu'il n'y avait personne je le soigna moi-même. Il était un peu tendu, je le sentait. Pour le détendre je caressa gentiment sa joue, ça l'apaisa, sa peau était douce et ses joues devenaient rouges à ce simple contact.

Pendant que je le soignait, il regardait ailleurs la tête tournée, comme si qu'il voulait éviter mon regard. L'atmosphère était calme, apaisante, même si pour la personne qui était en face de moi, l'atmosphère était pesante. Il était stressé, perturbé.

« _ Kouki ?

_Hm ?... Il resta toujours immobile.

_Tu peux me regarder s'il te paît ?

_...

_S'il te plaît, regarde moi.

_Je...c'est que... »

Le tenant toujours par la main, je lui prit le menton et tourne sa tête vers moi. Il est rouge comme une cerise, je lui souris, il bafouilla. Ses réactions était amusantes et adorables. « Je crois bien que je suis tombé sous son charme » me disait mon cœur sans écouter ma raison. Mais quelque chose me perturbe pourtant.

« _Pourquoi tes camarades te traitent comme ça ?

_...

_Répond moi, s'il te plaît...

_Ils croient que vous accordez plus d'attention à moi, qu'à eux...

_Sûrement... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir ainsi, regarde dans quel état ils t'ont mis juste par jalousie, c'est absurde. Maintenant repose toi, je viendrais te voir à la pause. »

Je sortis de l'infirmerie en passant une main dans ses cheveux, si doux... Cette sensation est tellement agréable, mais ne fut que de courte durée. Je dois régler ce problème avant qu'il ne soit encore plus blesser. Je me rendis donc dans le bureau du principal pour rejoindre les élèves, que j'ai envoyés dans le bureau, un peu plus tôt.

Après avoir discuté, j'allais dans ma classe pour faire mon cours. Franchement, frapper mon élève parce que je lui donne un temps soit peu d'attention. Quelle aberration... Attendez.. Je viens de dire ''mon élève'' ? Comme si qu'il n'appartenait qu'à moi ? Il m'attire vraiment. « Kouki » ce nom n'arrête pas de raisonner dans ma tête. En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'auras plus d'ennui, surtout quand je serais dans les parages. Je fais mon cour tout en pensant à lui.

C'est midi, les cours sont finis. Je retourne là ou j'ai déposé Furihata. Il est réveillé, me regardant avec son adorable sourire lorsque j'entre.

« _Alligato, sensei. Ces seuls mots fit déraper un battement de cœur, je lui sourit à mon tour.

_Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est le rôle d'un professeur de protéger son élève.

_Mais...je voulais quand même vous remercier. Je lui souris.

_Les cours son terminés, tu peut rentrer chez toi.

_Oui. »

Il se leva du lit, fit quelque pas, glissa et tomba. Cette fois-ci, je le rattrapas, son visage étant proche du mien il rougit de plus belle, bafouilla et partit en courant sans oublier de dire au revoir. Je restais là, souriant amusé de sa réaction.

 _Voilà ceci et la première partie du chapitre 4, car ce chapitre étant plus long que prévu il seras en deux parties et ce seras peut-être le cas pour le chapitre 5. Ah oui et désolé pour le GRAND retard, j'ai eu des soucis par-ci par-là mais ça va mieux^^. Et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je le mettrai à chaque fois donc je ne m'arrêterais pas de m'excuser sur ça XD. Alors rendez-vous pour la deuxième partie et n'oublier pas les reviews.^^_


	5. Chapter 4 partie 2

Ohaya minna !^^ Excusez moi de mon grand retard ! Gommen T-T. Je me rattraperais plus tard sûrement en faisant un os sur... euh je verrais ça plus tard XD. Alors maintenant bonne lecture ! ^^

Chapitre 4 partie 2

L'après-midi, calme, reposant. Je bois tranquillement sur la terrasse en corrigeant la copie des élèves. Lorsque je tombe sur celle de Kouki. Je souris. Il travaille bien, il a certes quelque difficultés, néanmoins il écoute attentivement le cours et ça se voit sur ses notes. Maintenant que j'y repense, ce matin, il est parti en courant de l'infirmerie, tout rouge. Je lâche un petit rire. Qu'il est mignon. Je finis de corriger les copies et vais me promener.

16 heure. Je passe devant un terrain de basket. Là, je vois une personne entrain de marquer des paniers. Cette personne : mon mignon brun à lunettes. Il me voit, je le rejoint lui proposant de faire un duel. Évidemment je gagne, mais il est doué il faut bien l'avoué. Il est essoufflé et moi je ne le suis pas. Je lui propose d'aller boire un verre. Il me regarde timidement et accepte. On va tous les deux dans un café à deux pas d'ici et nous prenons nos commande. Moi un café, lui un thé bien frais.

Je le regarde boire, il croise mon regard et avale de travers en rougissant, c'est mignon. Je lui demande si ça va, et il me répond d'un sourire. Après cela, on pars se promener dans le parc. Faire connaissance avec Furihata et passer un moment avec lui est vraiment plaisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai comme une envie de l'enlacer, de le protéger. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je manque vraiment de sommeil... Tiens une musique... Elle me rappelle l'enfance, une douce musique accompagné de parfum : le marchand de glace. Les enfants se ruent dessus avec un grand sourire et le chihuahua à côté de moi regarde avec envie.

« _Tu en veux une ?

_Oh.. euh je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...

_C'est pas grave je te l'offre.

_J-je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, sensei.

_Cela ne me dérange pas et tu n'es pas obliger de me vouvoyer, on est en dehors du lycée. Appelle moi plutôt par mon nom. Aller essaie.

_P-par votre nom ?

_Oui. À ce moment là je vis ses joues rosirent, il bafouilla et bégaya pendant qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge.

_A..aka.. akash... Il s'écroula par terre.

_Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_J'y arrive pas...

_Ce n'est pas grave. Quand tu y arriveras tu pourras le dire.

_Oui...»

Je l'aida à se relever, ses joues encore rouges, il me gratifia d'un sourire et frotta ses vêtements. Il s'essaya sur le banc et je partis chercher une glace. Quand j'avais fini de prendre ma commande, je me retourna pour retrouver mon brun et le vis avec plein de garçon atour de lui du genre ''racaille'', qui ont au moins une vingtaine d'années. L'un d'eux se rapprochaient de Kouki comme une bête en chaleur. En moi, il y eu comme un lion qui se réveilla. Je sorti mes ciseaux et m'approcha du groupe en les foudroyant du regard.

« _ Un pas de plus et je vous castre.

_Ah ouais ? Tu sais à qui tu parle ?

_À une personne immature qui va le regretter si elle se bouge pas de là. Je lui mis mon ciseau sous son menton. Il recula.

_Pff.. allez les gars venez. » Ils s'en allèrent.

Franchement, ce genre de personne auraient bien besoin d'une rééducation. Je regardais alors Furihata et lui demandais si ça va. Il tremblait mais me dit que oui, je passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'aller rechercher sa glace. Il prit une couleur, similaire à celle d'une cerise. Je revint lui donne sa glace, il me remercia et je m'assis à côté de lui. Une légère brise passa, un frisson me parcouru, mon regard se tourna vers le brun qui mangeait sa gourmandise, ou plutôt la lécher. Il en avait un peu partout comme un enfant, et je du me retenir pour ne pas rire. C'était si adorable. Je lui fit signe qu'il en avait autour. Un peu embarrassait il essuya faisant des gestes maladroit et je lui sourit.

La fin de l'après-midi passa. On avait bien discuté, m'en disant un peu sur sa vie. Il était reparti chez lui, et moi j'étais reparti chez moi. Chacun de son côté. En rentrant, je pris ma douche en repensant à la journée. ''Il'' envahissait mes pensées à telle point qui se retrouvait dans mes rêves. Une fois fini, sortit de ma douche, mis un caleçon et une chemise et alla me couché. Observant le plafond, je me rappela son sourire, ses petites mimiques, ses rougeurs sur ses joues. Il me rendait dingue. Qui aurait imaginé qu'à un moment dans ma vie, j'éprouverais un tel sentiment pour une personne. Fatigué, je me laissa tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Emporté par la douce et fraîche nuit.

Voilà ce chapitre étant terminé, on se retrouve une prochaine fois pour un prochain chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé et ah oui ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes T-T ! Je pense que c'est parce que je me suis trop cogné la tête en écrivant cette partie... Bref en tout cas à la prochaine ! ^^ Kisu~


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre^^ où a près avoir passé une journée dans la peau d'Akashi, nous allons passer une journée dans la peau de notre mignon petit-brun Furihata. Alors bonne lecture^^. Ps :Gomen pour les fautes d'orthographes T-T..._

Chapitre 5

J'entends des bruits...des oiseaux ? Les premiers rayons du soleil percent le rideau, et l'air frais du matin me chatouille les narines. Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre. Le ciel est bleu, éclairci, il n'y as aucun nuage et l'on ne peut voir que les rues de la villes remplies de verdures. Après cette bouffé d'air frais, je m'habille et me dirige vers la salle de bain où je me rince la figure, mouillant la pointe de mes cheveux bruns. Je prend une serviette et je ressuis mon visage avec. Arrivé dans le salon je regarde l'heur... Trois...deux...un... J'immerge de mon demi-sommeil et me rend compte que- Mince ! Je suis en retard ! Passant en vitesse dans la cuisine, je prend un morceau de pain et file au lycée. N'ayant pas le temps de faire mes lacées, je passe le bas de la porte et-Pouf !- je tombe à la renverse allongé de tout mon long en me cognant le front contre le sol. « Aïe... ça fait mal... Qu'est-ce qui vas m'arriver encore aujourd'hui ?... » Je referme la porte et part pour le lycée.

Une fois arrivé, j'entends la sonnerie retentir. Je me dépêche d'y aller avant d'arriver en retard. Courant dans les couloirs je me heurte à quelqu'un. Je relève la tête pour croiser le regard de celui dont j'ai rêver toute la nuit, Akashi Seijuro, et oui il avait hanté mes rêves... Envoûter par son regard, je ne fixais que ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il me sorte de ma rêverie.

« _Kouki, ça va ?

_ah...euh oui oui, lui répondis-je en bégayant.

_Tu es en retard, je laisse passer pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois fait attention.

_O-oui !

_Allons en cours. »

Il me daigne un sourire, je sent mes joues se rosirent et le suit en cours. En rentrant tout le monde nous regarde rentrer à deux. C'est un peu gênant. Je m'assois à ma place et suit le cours. Enfin...si je pouvais le suivre. Je n'arrête pas de me surprendre entrain de mater mon professeur. Un court instant nos regards se croisent, et c'est comme si que c'est instant avait duré une éternité, j'en profite pour admirer ses beaux yeux vairons qui m'attire tant, mais malheureusement cet instant ne dura seulement que quelques secondes.

Fin des cours, pause de midi. Tout le monde sort de la classe comme d'habitude et moi je reste là hésitant à partir. D'ailleurs mon professeur le remarque et me demande si je veux rester. Évidemment j'accepte, mais ça m'angoisse un peu même si ce n'est pas la première fois. Je m'installe et lui s'assoit sur le bureau comme la dernière fois. On mange tranquillement, lorsque je le vis se rapproche de moi, son visage est proche du mien et je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. À cela je deviens aussi rouge qu'une cerise et recule par réflexe mais il tend sa main vers moi et à ce moment je le sentit comme si qu'il me caressait la joue. Ce doux contact me fait frissonner, il retire sa main et lèche le grain de riz sur son pouce qu'il avait enlever de ma joue. Je rougis de plus en plus à cette vue et j'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Il reprend sa place et j'essaie de manger normalement après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

La pause de midi se termine et les cours reprennent. Bien sûr je me repris à mater mon beau roux-attendez... J'ai dis mon beau roux ? Eh bien je ne peux pas le nier il est vraiment séduisant. Je crois que je craque pour sensei... Je soupire et continu mon occupation. Les cours passent et le soir arrive.

Je sors, je reçois une goutte, puis deux et soudain la pluie tombe. Tout les autres sont parti depuis un moment. Sensei arrive derrière moi me faisant sursauter. La pluie s'intensifie, nous rendant complètements trempés. Je me tourne vers lui, sa chemise rendu transparente à cause de la pluie lui colle à la peau et redessine ses muscles. Ses cheveux retombant sur son visage fin laissant les gouttes d'eau glisser en descendant de sa joue pour aller sur son torse. Son jean également trempé lui colle au jambe, ce qui lui fait ressortir sa belle forme et ses belles...s-stop ! Si je continue plus loin, je crois que je vais finir par...

«_ Kouki... Kouki. Ça va ?

_Hm ? Ah oui oui !

_Ne reste pas sous la pluie tu vas attraper froid.

_Je vais rentrer alors, a demain Akashi sensei ! Je commença à partir lorsqu'il m'attrape, le bras je me tourne vers lui. Mes joues redeviennent rouges.. Mais quand-est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?!

_Tu n'as pas de parapluie ?

_Non...

_Alors viens je te ramène en voiture. »

Eh ? EH ?! I-il veut me raccompagner en voiture ?! Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter... Mais j'avoue que si je rentre à pieds je vais sûrement attraper un rhume. Il m'adresse alors un sourire tendre et affectueux. Vous savez ? Le sourire au quelle on ne peut dire non. Je céda donc à son avance lui faisant un signe de tête, et monta dans la voiture avec lui. Quand je regarde dehors je me dis « Heureusement qu j'ai cédé, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour revenir à la maison... » La pluie s'était intensifiée, inondant presque les rues. Sur la route, il y a un silence qui me pèse la conscience, ça en devient gênant... Il décide de le briser mais on est déjà arriver devant chez moi. Je sors de la voiture et lui fais signe de la main. Il me répond d'un signe de tête mais ne s'en vas pas pour autant, il attend sûrement que je sois bien rentrer. J'ouvre la porte mais elle est fermer, je me souviens que ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle ne serais pas là ce soir. Je fouille donc dans mes poches à la recherche de ma clé, je ne la trouve pas... Désespérer je laisse tomber ma tête sur la porte et me heurta à celle-ci.

« _Aïe !

_Ça va ?

_La porte est fermé et je n'ai pas les clés... Il lâcha un petit rire qui m'irrita un peu.

_Eh bien... tu es vraiment étourdi toi. Dans ce cas, viens chez moi.

_Qu-quoi ?

_Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir seul dehors. Allez viens.

_Oui... » Ne pouvant pas résister, une fois de plus, je me réinstalle dans la voiture et il démarre.

Mon beau roux engagea la conversation... J'ai encore utiliser ''mon beau roux'' et bien il semble que je sois vraiment...-Pouf !- Je m'endormis d'un coup, épuisé.

Quand je rouvris les yeux mes paupières sont lourdes, tout autour de moi est flou. Je me frotte les yeux et vois que je suis sur un canapé, devant moi une grande bibliothèque, je tourne la tête à droit et vois une télé. J'inspecte la pièce... C'est un salon... Qu'est-ce que je fais là déjà ? Ah oui, n'aillant pas les clés de chez moi, Akashi sensei m'a proposé de dormir chez lui, j'ai accepté et.. je me suis endormi dans la voiture ? C'est possible. Je me lève et entend l'eau couler. D'où vient ce bruit ? Je le suit et entre dans la salle de bain, sans m'attendre une seconde à tomber sur mon professeur, nu, entrain de se doucher. Je referme automatiquement la porte et me retourne pour aller au salon mais je me cogne en au mur d'en face. J'ai oublié qu'il fallait tourner.. Et maintenant je saigne du nez.. Dans le salon je prend un mouchoir pour arrêtez mes saignements, mais c'est difficile. Vu ma vision que j'ai eu le plaisir de voir..

Soudain, je le vois sortir de la salle de bain en caleçon. Si il se met comme ça ça n'allait pas arranger les choses non plus ! Je pouvais voir avec chaque détail, ses muscles sa peau laiteuse, sa taille fine, ses han- woh ! Faut que je me calme ! Il commença à m'adresser la parole, mais je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, rouge d'embarrassement et prend une douche froide. Ça fait du bien... Je me rend compte que ma réaction a été stupide mais bon... J'en avais vraiment besoin. Je sors de la douche, mais maintenant que j'y pense... Mes vêtements son complètement trempés. Un bruit attire mon attention, me faisant sortir de mes pensés. On toque à la porte.

«_Kouki je t'ai laissé des affaires sur la chaise près de la douche...

_O-oui merci.

_Je t'attend dans le salon.

_A-attendez !

_Hm ?

_Désolé pour la réaction de tout à l'heure..

_Ce n'est rien, fait comme chez toi. Et j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner signe qu'il s'éloigner. »

Je regarde la chaise, et trouve une chemise blanche et un jean trop grand qui ne tiendrait même pas. Alors je mis mon caleçon et seulement la chemise et rejoins mon professeur. N'ayant pas la faim et lui non plus on décide d'aller dormir tout les deux.

« _Je n'ai pas de futon, on va devoir dormir à deux si ça ne te dérange pas.

_euh oui...non...c'est que... Je n'arrive même pas à former une phrase correcte...Attendez il a dit qu'on va dormir à deux ?! Ah... ça me stresse, je suis vraiment angoissé. Je le regarde alors et il me fixe avec un sourire sadique.

_Tu as peur que je te mange ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire je ne te ferais rien.

_Euh... Oui... Sur le moment je déglutit. J'ai peur mais en même temps j'ai comme une chaleur qui vient se loger en moi. » Il s'allonge avec le même sourire me faisant signe de le rejoindre. Je tremble. J'étais comme un chihuahua en face de lion. Je le rejoins hésitant et il nous couvre avec la couverture. Malgré ça j'ai froid, je tremble encore. Quand tout à coup, je sent des bras venant m'entourer et une chaleur se coller à la mienne. J'eus un frisson, mais il ne me fit rien, il s'est endormi. Son souffle chaud contre mon cou, me berce. Et je m'endors, dans les bras de sensei.

 _Tadaaaaa ! Et oui ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long que les autres ! Mais je ne prévois pas la taille de mes chapitres^^ ni la date de publication d'ailleurs XD alors on se retrouve une prochane fois, pour le prochain chapitre !^^ Ah et au faite n'oubliez pas mettere des reviews, pour avoir des avis constructifs, ou si j'ai fait des fautes (Gommen T-T) donc sur ce Tchao !~_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Réveillé par les premiers éclats du soleil et une douce chaleur à ses côtés, Furihata se réveil doucement en ouvrant les yeux légèrement. Sa vue étant encore brumeuse, il ne peut que sentir une odeur... différente à celle de sa chambre ? Il renifle et bouge un peu. Le matelas n'est pas le même que le sien, celui-ci est plus moelleux et confortable. Il est maintenant sûr d'une chose : il n'est pas chez lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit une odeur de... citron...de citron ? Il n'utilise pourtant pas ce genre de gel douche alors pourquoi sent-il cela ? Il continu son exploration, se rapprochant de cette source d'où émane ce délicat parfum. Se rapprochant de plus en plus, ses mains entre en contact avec une autre main. Il caresse cette main et constate une chose : cette main est grande, comme celle d'un adulte. Alors à qui est-elle ? Le brun ouvre complètement les yeux, pour trouver son professeur dormant à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce dernier ne portait seulement qu'un caleçon, à cette vue le jeune lycéen resta béa devant cette vue pour le moins...excitant... Akashi se réveille à son tour et voyant Furihata rouge comme un pivoine, il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

«_Depuis combien de temps tu admire mon corps ?

_euh... de-depuis...

_Vilain garçon.

_C-ce n'est pas ce que vous croyait ! C'est ce qu'il disait, mais ses rougeurs le trahissaient ce que notre professeur sadique remarqua aussitôt. Furihata essayant de détourner la conversation, regarde l'heure. Sept heures et demi. O-on est en retard on devrait y aller.

_Oui, tu as raison.»

Furihata remit ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet -oui j'avais oublié qu'il avait des lunettes, désolé xD- et se rhabilla, tant dis que son professeur, était parti dans la salle de bain pour aller se changer.

Lorsque le brun arriva dans la salle à manger, le petit déjeuner était déjà servi. Des petits pains au chocolats, deux vers de jus d'orange et deux bols de lait ornaient la table. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de son professeur qui l'attendait, et ils se mirent à déjeuner. Sensei vit que son élève était crispé et le regarda tendrement pour le détendre, ce qu'il fit et le petit déjeuner se passa en silence mais avec une atmosphère...tendue ? Une fois fini, ils allèrent au lycée, tous les élèves se posèrent des questions sur le fait qu'un professeur et un élève arrivent ensemble au lycée, mais décidèrent de ne pas aller chercher plus loin.

Les cours se passèrent comme d'habitude, la routine habituelle quoi : les élèves entrait, Akashi faisait son cours, n'arrêtait pas de regarder son protégé qui rougie une fois de plus à cette acte, les cours finissait, tout le monde sortait à part le professeur qui restait dans sa salle. Furihata sorti de la salle en regardant une dernière fois son professeur. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette salle. comme si que quelque chose allait lui manquer.

«_Au revoir sensei, à demain.

_Ah non demain c'est le week-end, à lundi. Kouki.

_À lundi... »

Il s'en alla avec une impression de vide comme si qu'il lui manquait "une chose" importante, comme si qu'il allait passé à côté de celle-ci. Il hésita à faire demi-tour, mais il se résigna à rentrer chez lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait autant envahir ses pensés ? À cette instant, il ne vit qu'une image, celle d'une personne qui revient sans cesse dans sa tête et c'est avec cette image, qu'il s'affala sur le lit se laissant entraîner au pays des songes.

 _Tadaaaa ! J''ai enfin fini ce chapitre -qui est beaucoup plus court soit dit en passant mais vous en faites pas les prochais seront long- et qui est très au retard... Gommen T-T. Je sais niveau délai je les suit jamias, je ferais en sorte de les tenir la prochaine fois... Du moins j'essaierai x). Donc on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre. et n'oubliez pas de poster des reviews, pour avoir des commentaires constructifs ou autre ou... pour me taper pour mes nombreux chapitres au retard. x) D'ici là à la prochaine. Kissu ~_


	8. Chapter 7

Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai !;w; Après de très, très, très, très long mois d'attente je vous sors enfin la suite ! J'aurais pu en effet vous la sortir plutôt, mais j'ai eu quelque problèmes. Alors je me suis fait enlevé par des extraterrestres de la planète Meuhmeuh par des aliens avec un fort karma qui miaulent et... Bon d'accord je vais vous dire la vérité. En mars j'ai fait une énorme connerie. Pour vous résumé mon PC à fait « BOOM ! Cling ! ». et n'ayant toujours pas un nouvel écran de PC j'ai du sortir la suite plus tard que prévue (c'est aussi surtout que j'avais un manque d'inspiration..) Gomennasai !;w; Mais heureusement je me suis au travail pour sortir la suite! Et c'est aussi surtout une certaine personne qui me menaçait avec une tapette à mouche. Donc je vous laisse et bonne lecture ! ^o^

 **Chapitre 7**

Allongé dans son canapé, Furihata zappait passant de chaînes d'informations ennuyantes et barbantes à de vielles séries dont on se demandait qui pouvait encore les regarder. Il prit ses lunettes qu'il avait posé sur la table basse et les mit, ayant un mal de tête qui commençait à pointer. Soupirant une énième fois, il s'endormit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. C'est alors qu'un jeune adulte, d'une vingtaine d'année, entra et se précipita sur son cousin.

« _Hey ! Ça fait un bail ! Comment ça va depuis l'temps ?

_Akuma qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Oh, je suis venue rendre visite à mon cher petit cousin.

_J-je vais bien-

_Alors quoi d'neuf ?

_Eh bien... comme d'habitude, la routine.

_Mmmmmh... vraiment rien de nouveau ?

_O-oui.

_Mmmmmh... »

Akuma qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son cousin, le regarda fixement à travers ses lunettes, et lui fit un pichenette sur le front.

« _Usotski.*

_N-nan. J't'assure...

_Ouais, ouais, ouais... Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, je t'emmène en boîte !

Surpris, Furihata sursauta et regarda son cousin avec de grands yeux avant de viré au rouge.

_Qu-quoi ?! Nan, nan-

_Si, si, si. Aller on va t'préparer pour ce soir.

_M-matte ! »

Et c'est ainsi que notre jeune adolescent se fit traîner hors de son appartement par son cousin. Akuma, âgée de 22 ans était un jeune étudiant en art. Bourré de talent, d'énergie et d'enthousiaste, il adorait par dessus tout son cher cousin Furihata, qu'il aimait bien charrier, mais avant tout chérir comme son petit frère. Grand, cheveux bordeaux mi-longs, avec les yeux de la même teinte que ses cheveux, il s'attirait toute les faveurs des demoiselles telle un mannequin du show business. Ce pendant toutes ces jeunes filles en fleures ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait une nette préférence pour les hommes, chose que Kouki avait très bien compris. Ce dernier l'enviait toujours pour son assurance dans le milieu sociale, chose dont lui, avait un peu de mal.

Son cousin l'emmena donc dans plusieurs magasins, afin de trouver la bonne tenue pour la soirée. Après plusieurs essayages et plusieurs protestations sur les tenues de la part du petit brun à lunettes -soi disant que la tenue était trop indécent- ils trouvèrent, enfin, la bonne tenue. Puis pour fêter leur retrouvailles, ils décidèrent d'aller manger au fast-food avant de rentrer se préparer. Furihata se regardait dans son miroir, embarrassé. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant, un maillot bleu claire et une petite veste noire. Son cousin, quand à lui, portait un slim noire et une chemise blanche débraillée. Il regardait son "petit frère" avec un large sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Après quelques vérifications et quelques retouches, ils partirent à bord de la magnifique voiture noire d'Akuma, en direction de le boîte. Sur le chemin Furihata n'arrêtait pas de tortiller ses doigts, de trembler et de rougir. Voyant qu'il était extrêmement gêné, son cousin le regarda et lui sortit son sourire joyeux et réconfortants en guise d'apaisement, et cela avait l'aire de fonctionner. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la boîte où Kouki reprit ses gestes qu'il avait lors du trajet. Son cousin passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer et ils entrèrent dans la boîte. À l'intérieur il faisait chaud, énormément chaud. La musique intense résonnait dans la salle jusqu'au cœurs des personnes. Celles-ci dansaient, discutaient, jouaient à de drôles -dont personnes ne voulaient savoir puisqu'ils étaient sûrement assez bourrés- de jeux et buvaient. Le barman s'affairait à servir les clients en les impressionnent avec leur tours et cocktails divers et variés. Akuma amena son cousin au comptoir où ils commencèrent à discuter pour le détendre et l'habituer à cette atmosphère. Ce qui fonctionna à merveilles, mais alors qu'il lui parlait de l'une de ses conquêtes qui était encore un échec -les personnes ne s'intéressant qu'à son physique- il remarqua que son cher "petit frère" ne l'écoutait plus, et regardait, en rougissant, un point fixe à l'autre bout du comptoir. Il se retourna et aperçu un jeune adulte, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux vairons : celui de droite étant rouge et celui de gauche doré. Il était vêtu d'un slim noire ainsi que d'une chemise rouge et d'une cravate noir débraillée. Ce dernier buvait tranquillement son verre en jouant avec des ciseaux bien aiguisés -mieux ne vaut ne pas lui chercher des noises-. Akuma regarda alors son cher cousin qui fixait toujours ce beau jeune homme.

« _ Kouki. Kouki. Ohoh. P'tit frère. Il claqua des doigts devant lui pour le sortir de son petit nuage.

_Hm ? Ah oui ! G-gommen Akuma...

_Nan. Nan. J't'en veux pas~. Dis moi plutôt qui est ce bel inconnu que t'arrêtes pas de dévoré des yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

_He ? Il inclina la tête à droite, en étant toujours aussi rouge qu'une cerise.

_Celui au cheveux rouges et aux yeux vairons.

_Ah ! Euh, c'est juste mon professeur... Et je ne le dévorais pas des yeux !

_C'est pas ce que tes yeux et tes rougeurs indiquent. Alors comme ça on est tombé sous le

charme de son professeur, hein ? Il sourit d'un air taquin. Et quel est son nom ?

_Hm... Seijuro Akashi... Il baissa la tête, gêné et joua avec ses doigts.

_Jolie nom. Tu as déjà tenté des approches ?

_Nan, enfin... Il m'est déjà arrivé de me retrouver dans certaines situations...

_Comme ?

_E-etto... on-on... on a dormi ensemble...

_Aaaaaaaaah... Attend. Quoi ?!

_Chhhhhhhhhh ! Pas si fort...

Akuma prit les mains de son "petit frère" et se rapprocha avec un air faussement triste. Akashi qui regardait la scène, sans entendre la discussion fronça les sourcils et trembla légèrement la jambe droite d'agacement tout en buvant.

_Tu as donné ta virginité ?! Moi qui croyait que tu était pur..et innocent...

_Quoi ?! Mais non ! C-c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Et puis-

_T'inquiètes. J'te taquinais petit frère cerise.

_C-cerise ?...

_J't'avais jamais vu aussi rouge. Aller bois. »

Furihata prit une gorgé, son cousin commanda deux mojitos* et le prit par le bras pour le traîner. Alors que le petit brun à lunettes, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de régir, il se retrouva entre son "grand frère" et l'homme qui obsédait ses pensées. Il le regarda avec un aire d'incompréhension et de détresse. Son cousin lui répondit alors par un rire amusé mais décida tout de même de donner un coup de main.

«_Bonjour. Cela ne vous dérange pas que l'on s'installe ici ?

_Bien sûr que non. Seijuro fixa alors son protégé. Ce dernier croisa son regard et détourna les yeux, regardant ses pieds. Même si il sentait qu'il le fixait toujours. Je ne savais pas que tu venais dans ce genre d'endroit Kouki. Il releva la tête à l'entente de son nom.

_Mon-mon cousin m'as emmené ici.

_Sous contrainte ?...

_Nan, nan... _Enfin, quand on y pense..._

 ___ Alors vous êtes son cousin ? Akashi regarda le fameux cousin, soulagé. Mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

_Oui ! Mais pour moi il est comme un petit frère.

_Oh.. je vois.

_Eh oui ! Alors comme ça vous êtes son professeur ?

_Oui, mais en dehors des cours je ne suis pas son professeur.

_Désolé. Au fait, je vous remercie de prendre soin de mon p'tit frère. Il m'a parlé beaucoup de vous.

_Vraiment ?

_Si vous saviez le nombre de fois dont il m'as parlé de v-

_Akuma ça suffit !

_Mais voyons p'tit frère, j'ne fais rien d'mal. C'est pas comme si que j'avais dis, que tu prononçais son nom pendant ton som-

_Akuma !

_D'accord, d'accord. Mais ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire taquin. Alors que son regard se baladait dans la salle, il croisa celui d'un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs et se lècha les lèvres. Bon je vous laisse, je pars à la chasse. À toute à l'heure p'tit frère et future...beau frère. Et il partit en riant, laissant son tendre "p'tit frère" avec son "âme sœur" pour aller rejoindre sa nouvelle proie.

_Eh bien... Tu vas bien Kouki ? Akashi essaya de voir le visage de son petit brun, qui regardait attentivement le sol.

_O-oui. Furihata releva la tête décidant d'affronter ses yeux vairons.

_Tu es sûr ?...

_Hmhm... » Il but une gorgé de sa boisson avant de tirer une drôle de tête, mais il en reprit quand même ayant énormément soif.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un bon moment, riant, prenant le temps de se connaître et de rester le plus possible l'un avec l'autre. Les verres se vidaient, Kouki avit beaucoup gagné en assurance, sûrement à cause du mojito, dont il soupçonnait que son cousin lui en ai donné un contenant de l'alcool. Mais tant qu'il pouvait être en compagnie de son magnifique Seijuro, cela lui importait peu. La musique se fit plus intense dans la salle, les personnes autour d'eux dansaient, se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Furihata lui prit alors la main et l'amena sur la piste de danse. Bien que surpris, il sourit et vient accompagner son brun dans sa danse. La chaleur montait de plus en plus. Leurs deux corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à être collé se mouvant d'un seul corps. Ils oublièrent ce qui les entourait, comme prisonnier d'une bulle de désire et de passion. Puis la musique changea, elle se fit plus douce, plus tendre, comme une délicieuse caresse effleurant le corps et l'âme de nos deux protagonistes. Akashi mit ses mains sur les hanches de Kouki, ce dernier passa ses bars autour de son cou, posant sa tête dans son cou, se laissant bercer par l'atmosphère qu'il s'était installé entre eux. Akuma qui regardait la scène de loing sourit, soulagé que tout ce passe bien il se concentra sur sa magnifique proie, enfin, ce dernier pour une proie avait un sacré caractère mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait. De son côté notre petit brun à lunettes se laissait aller dans les bras de son rouge. Ils sentait tellement bien qu'il s'endormit, Akashi le rattrapa et le porta comme une princesse. Il regarda Akuma qui lui fit signe de tête pour lui donner son accord. Il partit alors, emportant son brun dans ses bras. Arrivé chez lui, il le déposa sur le lit, le mit en caleçon tout en contemplant son corps et délaissant quelques caresses. Mais il dut s'arrêter avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui. Il lui enleva et se mit lui aussi en caleçon, passant un bras autour de sa taille afin de le rapprocher de lui. Ne pouvant résister, il déposa tout de même un baiser sur son front avant de se laisser emporter par Morphée.

*Usotski : menteur

*Mojito : cocktail avec du rhum (on peut en trouver sans), du citron vert et de la menthe fraîche.

Et voilà ! Nouveau chapitre ! Nouveau personnage ! Pour faire un retour en beauté ! ^o^ Et je remercie grandement OtakuRockOwl qui m'as donné le courage de le faire (même si...tapette à mouche.. voilà). Donc laissez moi une review pour bah... comme d'habitude xD et si vous voulez me taper aussi OwO''. Sur ce à la prochaine ! Kissuh~.


	9. message

**Message**

Eh oui ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres et je ne sais pas quand je sortirai le prochain chapitre et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Veuillez m'excusez d'avance ;w;. Donc j'avais commencer d'écrire le prochain chapitre... avait oui xD mais depuis la rentré j'ai effectivement plein d'idée pour cette fic qui seras plus longue que je ne l'avais prévu (j'en avais prévu 10 et au final la fic c'est développé plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé x) ). Donc écrire un chapitre me prend énormément de temps (et de l'énergie et de la motive = merci la poèle et la tapette à mouche, j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour xD, les personnes en questions se reconnaîtront owo) et disons que depuis la rentré trouvé du temps pour écrire et compliqué vu que mes études d'art me bouffent du temps et de l'énergie. Cette fic est donc en pause pour le moment, MAIS je ne l'arrêterai et je la reprendrai dés que possible. Sur ce, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas... Gommenasai OAO. À la prochaine minna, Kissuh ~.


End file.
